


She needs this love (just as much as me)

by luxehosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxehosie/pseuds/luxehosie
Summary: A parallel scene to Josie confessing her crush to Hope but with confessing her feelings to Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	She needs this love (just as much as me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pale Waves' "She's My Religion" This is the song I think would be playing during this scene.

Standing in the doorway of Hope’s dorm room Josie tapped her pointer finger against her thumb nervously. Hope was sitting at an easel the painting she was working on partially obscured. Josie could make out a face and some hair but nothing else. She assumed it was Landon and a tiny knot in her stomach tightened at the idea. She knew they had broken up, but she figured Hope still probably loved him. Standing up straight and trying to get the tapping of her fingers to stop Josie spoke.

“Hi.” She said to Hope. The auburn hair girl turned in her direction. Her face seemed happy at first glance before turning to what seemed to be panic.

Standing up from her stool, Hope turned the easel away from Josie. “Um, oh, hey,” The tribrid replied stumbling over her words. “What’s going on?” She fully took the painting off of the easel and placed it against her desk, canvas side facing away from Josie.

Josie took a tentative step into Hope’s room. She was still halfway in the doorway as she was unsure if she was allowed to enter. Hope’s room seemed almost sacred to her. Holy ground. Untouched and pure. Which was ironic as Josie had been in Hope’s room decorating a few months prior.

“I thought that I should talk to you. After everything that happened today,” Josie began. She was referencing the monster attack in the center of the town. A monster had started rampaging through downtown Mystic Falls as Josie and her girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend, were on a date. She had managed to get her girlfriend out of the way, and she hadn’t seen anything. Josie of course had to lie and say that a bear had attacked the town square.

When Josie saw the attack, she ran right over to Hope to help. Josie realized now that she wasn’t much help as she was without her magic. Hope had reached for her hand and Josie hesitated leading to the monster knocking Hope off of her feet. She had killed it in the end though. With no help from Josie. It was after that though that things took a turn. Hope defeated the monster and Hope’s eyes met Josie’s.

For a moment it felt like something had shifted. She hadn’t taken Hope’s hand and she could see it in Hope’s eyes that she had messed up. Her girlfriend had also decided to come and find Josie as the two of them were in the middle of a scaring contest, and after an awkward introduction, Hope had runoff.

A lie about a bear attack and explanation of who Hope was then led to her now ex-girlfriend breaking up with her as she believed Josie was lying. But as Josie walked to the Salvatore School, she found herself not devastated by her break up, but by the look Hope had given her.

She couldn’t place why. Maybe it was because Josie didn’t take Hope’s hand. But whatever it was Hope looked upset and disappointed. Normally this would have lead Josie back to her old room with Lizzie, but somehow, she found herself going to Hope. “I thought it was important that we talked.” Josie continued.

Hope nodded. Neither girl left their place as Josie spoke again. “I’m sorry, that I didn’t take your hand. I panicked and then you got knocked down and I panicked more. I was just being stupid and I felt useless because I didn’t—” Josie went to tell Hope how she had put away her magic when Hope cut her off.

“Have your magic?” Hope interrupted. Josie looked at her confused. “I know. Lizzie told me, and I know she wasn’t supposed to but I thought something was wrong with you. So, I asked.”

Josie swallowed. “If you knew I didn’t have my magic, why did you reach your hand out for mine?” The brunette questioned.

“Because I wanted to. It was like muscle memory, a reflex. I knew that I needed to hold your hand.” Hope explained. Josie widened her eyes in intrigued and confused.

“But you looked so disappointed afterwards. I thought you were upset with me. I thought I did something wrong,” Josie explained. “If I didn’t, why did you look at me that way?”

Hope set the paintbrush that was still in her hand down. “I looked at you that way because I,” Hope took a deep breath. “Because I saw your girlfriend.”

Once again Josie looked at the girl confused. “What does my ex-girlfriend have to do with this?”

“Ex?” Her voice wavered. Josie nodded as Hope stood at a statue-like stillness. The short girl seemed to pause her thoughts before speaking again. “Are you going to make me say it?” Hope’s voice trembled her crystal eyes never leaving Josie.

“Say what, Hope?” Josie asked softly.

The corners of Hope’s mouth tilted up just a little bit as she spoke. “I have feelings for you,” Hope began as Josie stared on in shock. “I realized that a little while ago. It’s why I broke up with Landon. But I knew you would never feel the same way, especially since you were with someone.”

Josie stood shocked as the gears in her head turned. Hope Mikaelson, her biggest crush ever, was confessing her feelings for her. Josie may have just gotten broken up with but at this point, she could barely remember that girl’s name or even her own. Because here was Hope Mikaelson, saying that she was into Josie. And Josie knew she was into her too. She was pretty sure that crush came back the second Hope had stepped into her room “looking for a kindred spirit in revenge.”

The brunette walked towards Hope slowly. “You have feelings for me?” Josie smiled. She stopped walking now a body length away from Hope who soon closed the distance between their bodies and leaned up.

The two girls’ foreheads touched as Hope spoke staring into Josie’s eyes. “Of course, I do,” She said mirroring Josie from her crush confession from almost over a year ago. “Who wouldn’t?”

Josie smiled as Hope leaned up to meet her mouth. The tall girl took one of her hands and place it on Hope’s cheek as she kissed her back. Hope slid her hands up to Josie’s neck. When Josie finally pulled back it was only to ask Hope something.

“Can you say it again?” She asked softly.

Hope smiled. “I have feelings for you. Of course I do, who wouldn’t?” She said before pulling Josie into another kiss.


End file.
